BLUE FEET CHIPS
by thirteenth soul
Summary: Lilian Dorea Potter was away the Night The Dark Lord came to Godric's Hollow. The whole wizarding world has assumed that she died. Imagine their shock when she turns up at the house of none other than the….Malfoys. None of the characters are mine except for Lilian, nor is the wizarding world. Collab with anukiku.
1. chapter 1

**This story is by thirteenth soul and anukiku**

 _CHAPTER ONE_

Treat _and_ a Trick - that ends in death

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her with _Snivellus_?"

Lily sighed. James had been annoying her non-stop ever since he heard about the future whereabouts of his daughter in that coming evening.

"You know that he's in with that Death Eater crowd"

"For the last time James, there is absolutely no proof that Severus is a death eater! Dumbledore has repeatedly assured us of his allegiance, and we must trust his judgement during these times of peril. I don't expect you to become best friends, but just give him a chance; he already faces enough prejudice with the rest of the order. Now I will not hear another word on this matter!"

"Calm down Lils, I was just making sure," James chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Although if that slimy git does anything to my Lillian, he can get his abnormally large nose out of our family."

"James!"

"Joking, joking. Not really" he muttered under his breath.

"You're acting as though she's leaving you forever. It's one night! Plus, Harry is going to be home, and heaven forbid if you hold another "Marauder" lesson, I will go crazy before you can say "Mischeif Managed". Your evening is covered, don't despair."

"Fine, I guess I can handle this one evening. But - stop looking like you're going to hex me, this isn't about Snivellus - are you sure she will be safe walking around all those muggles? Nothing against them or anything, but you - know - who is pretty well known for attacking those big muggle crowds…"

Lily gave an exasperated sigh. This was the 7th time this question had come up.

"Severus lives in one of the most quiet and isolated towns in Britain. Plus, I managed to duplicate those ridiculous mirrors that you and Sirius used in Hogwarts. If they are stuck in a dangerous situation, Sev promised to let me know. Now, if there are no more questions, I'd like you to go and grab Lillian because he should be here in a few seconds."

Before James could step out of the room, there was a ear-splitting crack from the fireplace. With long black robes that draped from his shoulders and dragged along the floor, Severus Snape set foot into the Potter living room. He glanced around at the mess of toys on the floor, and his gaze paused at the middle of the room. There sat a beautiful white lily inside an elegant vase. But what struck Snape the most was the significance of the flower; it was the flower he gave to Lily right before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. He forced his tears down and repressed his emotions as he remembered reading his Hogwarts letter with her by the large lake near their respective homes…..

A loud cough brought his attention to the people in the room. He noticed that Lily looked rather worn out and tired, but all the same beautiful. His fists clenched as he shifted his gaze to her arrogant and lazy husband. That good for nothing Potter did not deserve the gem that Lily was. He had been nothing but rude and self - absorbed during their entire time in Hogwarts, and Snape could never understand what anyone, especially Lily, saw in him.

"Hello Severus," Lily greeted warmly.

"Sni-Severus," James nodded his head coolly.

Snape acknowledged the greeting with a curt nod and asked, "So where is this Lilian?"

Almost like she was waiting for a cue, the little girl ran into the living room and jumped right into Snape, pulling him into a hug. He stood stiff, unsure of how to react, before he reached his hand down and awkwardly patted her on her back.

In a voice that completely surprised him (strangely like Narcissa's actually) she shouted into his ear "I've heard so much about you uncle Sev! Is it true that you have the dark mark?" She said the last part in a low whisper.

An awkward silence settled through the room as the Potters exchanged a glance of worriness. However, Snape just gave an ugly smile and said,

"Yes Lillian. I got it at a time when I was young and foolish. However times have changed and I am currently fully opposed to the Dark side and support Dumbledore and your parents."

James snorted and Lily slapped his hand, giving him a look that immediately wiped the smile off his face.

Snape smirked and remarked, "Although, I would have to say your father has still not gone out of his young and foolish stage by the looks of him."

James growled and moved forward, "I'm warning you Snivvy..."

Lily stepped forward and blocked her angry husband from attacking their guest. However, she shot a disapproving glance at Snape before saying, "Alright Sev, I think it's time for you to leave because they will start trick-or-treating soon. Please remember not to eat too much candy and to bring her back at a decent hour."

"Of course Lily," he replied as he walked towards the fire with Lillian trailing after him. He grabbed her hand, dropped the Floo powder, and shouted, "Little Whinging!"

 _Later that evening; Godric's Hollow_

The night was cold as the Dark Lord crept through the bushes of Godric's Hollow. He had waited long for eternal glory and power, and it would all become his once his work was finished tonight. The one obstacle that had come to being with the prophecy was about to be destroyed. No one could step in his way - unless they had a death wishes of course. If all went well, he would gain another horcrux and be assured to win the ongoing war. Though he would obviously be able to end the potters, as he had many others. Time was of the essence, yet it would be the END of time for those who stood against him.

Lilian was practically bubbling with excitement as she bounced around the streets loudly yelling "Trick or treat!" at unsuspecting people. She had the looks of James, but acted quite a lot like Lily. In fact, her eyes shone with intelligence. Snape chuckled - he rather enjoyed running after his friend's daughter as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Of course, the town people weren't used to seeing the 'old rude bat' of their town running after a young, innocent child. Snape wasn't much of a people person - the kindest response one could get from him was a sneer and curt "get your filthy muggle nose out of my business". The man was a walking mystery - and not the good type.

"Excuse me." Said a, rather fat, police officer.

"Yes?" Severus sneered.

"Who is this girl?" the police officer rudely questioned.

"I am simply taking a friends daughter trick-or-treating,"

"Listen mister, most of the town would agree with me in saying you fit the description of "kidnapper" rather than "loving parent". Plus, I don't believe a man like you would have 'friends"

Snape closed his eyes for a few seconds, the insult momentarily affecting him as it reminded him of his school years as an isolated Slytherin. Blinded by the idea of power, he left behind and permanently damaged many relationships without a second thought. He never managed to gain back any of those people, with Lily being the sole exception. However, he quickly regained his composure and turned back to the police officer with an even grimmer expression.

"Then I assure you you are mistaken, for I have a very dear friend who has entrusted her daughter with me for the evening." He made to walk away, but the nosy( and now grumpy) police officer blocked them with that flabby stomach of his.

"The time in jail for kidnapping is a long one," Severus tried not to sneer at the idiotic man. "What's your name, little one" he said turning to Lilian with what seemed like an attempt to look caring. Personally, Snape thought he look like a pig.

Lillian stood defiantly before the police officer, not willing to speak a word. When it became apparent however, that they wouldn't be moving anytime soon, she eventually glared and said, "My name is Lillian and uncle Sev is a good guy and you can't yell at him because that isn't nice and I want you to GO AWAY!"

With these words, a burst of energy emitted from within Lillian hit the police officer. The man fell backwards and landed with a hard thud. Severus winced - the man's weight didn't cushion the fall in any way - but quickly ran over to extinguish the consequences that could come from this moment.

"Who-who are you?" He whispered fearfully.

Snape smirked down at him and cast obliviate; though it might have been a _little_ stronger than it was meant to be be. At least that would be what he'd tell lily- if at all anything…..

The man started muttering about some dancing monkeys and walked away trembling, as though drunk.

"Un-uncle Snape?"Lilian appeared to be truly scared.

"Don't worry, Lilian. He'll be okay. And This'll be our little secret."

"No, I'm not worried about _that_. The mirrors heating up… I think they're in trouble."


	2. Leaving the House

**If you're going to ask about the title:**

 **I (13th soul) named the story BLUE FEET CHIPS because I felt like it :) I'm weird like that.**

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 _Leaving the house_

 _"Un-uncle Snape?" Lilian appeared to be truly scared_

 _"Don't worry. This'll be our little secret"_

 _No, I'm not worried about that. The mirror's heating up….. I think they're in trouble."_

Snape stared at Lillian, shock filling his eyes. He seemed at a loss for words as he attempted to comprehend what this would mean for them.

Lillian looked at Snape with wide eyes. "Are my mummy and Daddy in trouble?" Her lower lip trembled with fear.

Suddenly, a white mist came towards them, the shape of a phoenix becoming more apparent as it drew closer. Snape recognized the voice of Albus Dumbledore as the patronus relied its message.

"He came for the Potters. They are all dead- except for the boy. The girl is thought to be dead as well. I will relocate Harry. Voldemort has disappeared."

Lilian gasped in horror at the thought of her parents dead. Snape was frozen by her side as the girl started to cry besides him.

In a flash, Severus grabbed her and apparated to the potters.

On arrival, they could hear the cries of Harry. The man Snape once hated was lying dead on the ground.

Then that would mean upstairs……

Severus paid no attention to the now sobbing two-year-old girl. He climbed up the stairs and entered the nursery-

And he fell. He couldn't take it-- he had taken all the precautions necessary to keep the love of his life safe. The greatest wizard of his time had promised to protect Lily under all costs.

And yet her dead body was lying right in front of him.

But, Snape soon came to his senses and realized that he must make sure that Lily's death was not in vain. He must carry on Lily's legacy and make sure that her children were safe at all times. Although he could do nothing for her son because that blasted headmaster had taken him away, Lilian was his responsibility and he would make sure that she received the best possible circumstances.

A now staggering professor raced down the stairs to Lilian. Severus conjured a bag and handed it to her.

"Quick, pack few things, say goodbye to your house. You will likely never see it again."

"Wait! Could- could I see my family.. one last time?" He couldn't say no to the girl. Obviously, she was in a state of shock and denying her the ability to even see her family would just be cruel.

"Alright, but make it quick. We must leave from here as soon as possible."

"Um Uncle Snape? Where is my brother?"

"Someone has already taken him to safety. I'm sorry Lillian, but you may not see him for some time. Don't worry, I'm sure that he's in good hands."

Snape knew dumbledore would have some plan set up for the potter boy. He did not care. He needed to find a place that would take care of the girl. One whom he could trust and make multiple visits to without raising suspicion.

He needed a place that would raise the girl right. As the eldest child of the Potter family, it was important she learn the ways of an heiress. Severus only knew one place that would fit all the demands…… " _yes_." He thought, " _that will have to do. Besides, Dumbledore will flip out of his chair._ "

Lilian ran up the stairs as fast as her short little two year old feet could manage. In fact if seen people would think she was flying( and she probably was - with accidental magic)

Her heart skidded to a stop when she first ran into her dad. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered all of her fondest memories with him. She remembered her first broomstick ride with him as they soar all over muggle London.

How he would randomly catch her from behind, pretending that he was a dragon, and would run with her all around the house. She weakly smiled as she remembered how much she used to scream and laugh with him around.

With a heavy heart, she kissed him on the cheek and moved up to her room. She gasped when she finally saw her mother. Her beautiful, strong, kind mother.

Whenever Lillian was scared, she would run to her mum and cry, and her mother would wrap her arms around her and comfort her until she felt better again.

Lily Potter's food was Lillian's favorite, and she would sometimes help her mother bake cakes (while getting incredibly messy in the process). She was often told she was exactly like her mother, and she was extremely proud of it.

Lillian sobbed over her mother's body before finally getting up and moving towards her wardrobe. She grabbed a couple outfits before moving to her bathroom and taking her toiletries. She was making her way out of the room when she remembered something her parents had told her.

I _f something were to happen to either of us and you are in a dangerous situation where we can not take care of you, look into the drawer underneath your bed._

Lillian turned to the drawer under her bed. She opened it up and noticed her namesake wand. This was a special wand that was passed down from generation to generation in the potter family. Only the firstborn female could attempt to wield this wand. The last and first owner was Dorea Black nee Potter.

She picked it up, making a mental note to hopefully try it later. She then looked to the right of the wand and gasped. Next to it, sparkling with silver and blue was the Potter family crest.

It was the ring her parents got specially crafted for her to wear when she turned eleven. It was a precious family heirloom, and Lillian couldn't believe her eyes. Of course, it was WAY too big for her chubby toddler fingers. So she put it on her wand and carried it, wondering what the future would hold.

When Snape saw the two extra additions to Lilian's luggage he didn't say anything. There would be time to ask later. For now he needed to get her to the safety of a warm home…… or manor in this case.

He beckoned her to come with him into the fireplace, where he threw in some floo powder and stated clearly-words that would change the course of history- "Malfoy Manor!"


	3. A New Home

**Chapter three! Please leave a review… I realized that authors live on them. They make us write more and faster,too.**

 **And without further ado….**

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _A New Home_

 _He beckoned her to come with him into the fireplace, where he threw in some floo powder and stated clearly-words that would change the course of history- "Malfoy Manor!"_

Lucius Malfoy sat in front of his fireplace reading the Daily Prophet. He had always thought the newspaper was garbage, so it was no surprise that he drifted off into his own thoughts. The events of the past few hours were slowly being processed into his mind as he sipped on a glass of wine.

The Dark Lord was gone, hit by a rebound killing curse by that stupid Potter boy. Lucius, being the chief advisor to the Dark Lord, always told him not to set so much store in the prophecy.

But Lord Voldemort had slapped Lucius and sneered at him for his 'unnecessary cheek and impudence'. The dark lord always put too much faith in magic. In a way, Lucius was kind of glad to be rid of him because he always just felt like a worthless servant being around Voldemort, and he knew his talents could be put to better use.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack from the fire, and Severus Snape appeared. Lucius' heart skipped as he caught sight of his old friend. He gracefully got up and started towards Snape when he noticed a small girl standing next him. A girl with piercing green eyes that looked all too familiar….

 _Malfoy manor_? Lil wondered where she would find herself. She found out seconds later as she fell out of a smooth fireplace and was thrown to the floor, blacking out.

"Who the hell is this brat?" sneered Lucius as he looked down at the little girl. "Please don't say you've contaminated my house with bringing in Potter filth."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Funnily enough, that is exactly what is happening here.."

"Severus…."

"Yes, Lucius my _dear_ friend." He asked as if he had no care in the world with one of his famous raised-eyebrow looks

"Why have you brought this vermin into my house?"

"Lucius, this is for your own good what I'm offering you. I keep only your best interests at - "

"Cut the crap Snape what the hell do you want from me?

"Fine...this is Lillian Dorea Potter, the believed dead sister of the so called "Boy-Who-Lived", the one the curse rebounded off of? The only people who know her to be alive are you, me, and that crackpot Dumbledore. You know the repercussions of being a presumed Death Eater now are going to be pricey now that the Dark Lord is gone. Imagine how your public image will drastically change if you are known to be housing the _legendary_ Potter's sister? This will only benefit you and your family, and since you are such a dear friend, I am asking this of you."

"Lord Malfoy, adopted father of the Potter sibling"

The headline had a nice ring to it, he thought. Caught up in his own thoughts he barely noticed Narcissa pick the girl up and take her away.

Snape, however saw this and was opening her mouth to question her.

"Do you expect me to leave her on the floor?"and with that she disappeared down the hall.

"Let me sleep on it. You will know by tomorrow morning. Good night."

And with an acknowledging nod, Lucius walked out of room, his cloak sweeping behind him.

So the professor was left there, and he retired back to his old room used for his overnight stays after his torture sessions with the Dark Lord.

As he lay in bed, a surge of bad memories rushed in which, combined with the loss of Lily, didn't let him get any sleep.

Lillian awoke to a pair of blue eyes staring at her. With a startled yelp she got up and immediately started crying.

"What's wrong Dorea?" A woman asked in concern. She had long blond hair and an icy expression, but in her eyes you could see the worry.

The toddler completely ignored the use of her middle name. She was _way_ too confused and the bright light shimmering through an enormous window to her left was NOT helping.

"Who-who are you?" Lillian asked. She was scared. Where did Sev take her?

She was in a room with dark blue walls so dark it looked like a dark gray. There was a single tiny bed and all around the room there were scattered toys such as fake wands, stuffed Hungarian Horntails, and other tiny magical knick-knacks.

There was a closed light gray door.

The thought " _is Sev really on my side_ " came to surface, but she quickly banished it from her mind. If she couldn't trust Uncle Sev, then she couldn't trust anyone!

"You have no reason to worry, little girl. You can go back to sleep if you would like to. My husband will come soon; you can rest"

"I know _that_."

The elder pure-blood was surprised by her tone of voice. She dismissed it quickly- the toddler _had_ just lost her parents after all.

"Sevie wouldn't let anything happen to me."

The woman inwardly smiled at her for the amount of trust she put in Snape. Most kids ran at the sight of him.

"What time is it?" Lillian asked through a yawn.

"If you are to become Lady Potter then you will need to work on your manners. You must not yawn while speaking. Also, you slept through the night. It is 7:35 in the morning."

"What happened?" She asked. The toddler was very confused at the moment.

"As an heiress you should not ask an annoying stream of questions. If you must, the least you can do is subtly go about it."

"And - to answer your question, you got thrown out of the fire place and hit your head. Thankfully there was no bleeding- you were just knocked unconscious."

"Where is he?" Lillian asked worriedly. She could honestly care less about the heiress ways at this point.

"Severus? Oh, He should be here in a minu-"

"Lils?Where are you?" They heard Snape call from the hallway.

Lillian jumped down from the bed and threw open the door. Down the hallway she could see the dark silhouettes of Severus and another man who seemed to have extremely long golden hair - _like Big Bird from Sesame Street!_

" _That must be the nice lady's husband_." Lil thought.

She ran up to Snape and- hugging him - cried, "Good morning Sev!"

The professor, who was not at all used to the frivolous things such as hugs, was quite clearly taken aback by this.

So he awkwardly patted the child on the back and wriggled out of her hold. He could tell his friend was quietly laughing beside him, as was his wife.

"Oh, and hello nice-lady's-wife."

This blond man raised an eyebrow and joked, "Nice lady? I didn't know such things existed!"

The girls in the hallway both glared at him, and the room lapsed into silence.

Breaking it, Sev stated, "Well….. Lillian, as they have both agreed, meet your new magical guardians - Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! WE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SHE MEETS DRACO! We'll TRY to post every Sunday, but it might be a little random at times….**

 **REVIEW and tell us if it's too short!**


End file.
